codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Deadcoder's Reviews: Amnesia
Having done the best season 1 episode, Ghost Channel, I have decide to review the worst, Amnesia. My scoring system is simple: 10 - 0 with 10 being amazing, and 0 being Melanie Tran's acting. My review is, as usual, based on the English dub. The whole "Amnesia episode" trope had been overused and stupid for over a decade before this episode was made. Even Fran Dresher used it in "The Nanny." With that complaint over with, let's get this car accident rolling: =The Review= Amnesia starts off like most season 1 episodes do, showing a tower being activated, and Mrs. Hertz is giving exposition about the thing that will try to kill them this episode. As with Seeing Is Believing, I have to ask this question: "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT LOANS MILLION-DOLLAR EQUIPMENT/PERSONNEL TO A MIDDLE SCHOOL?!" As usual, Sissi has a vain moment. However, she isn't stupid in this episode. I to can totally see the plastic surgery and makeup industries using nano-technology for money. We're near that point with bath beads. So while the characters laughing at Sissi normally makes sense, it didn't work here. The attack then begins with Ulrich passing out. Since Jim is the only person on the whole Kadic campus who does anything, he takes Ulrich to the Infirmary. Many people call Sissi an obnoxious ass for what she does in the next scene, manipulating Yolanda, claiming to be his friend. I'm not going to though. If you watch the prequel episodes, we find out that she has no clue why he stopped spending time with her, and from her perspective, this is a chance to repair a relationship which failed through no fault of her own. Fondling your ex while they sleep on the other hand, that's clearly creepy. Due to either the trauma of waking up during that, or X.A.N.A.'s attack, "both theories are valid," Ulrich develops Amnesia symptoms after waking up. I'm marking this as the exact point the story became stupid. In a piece of bad animation, we see Jim bringing another student to the infirmary. The animation for these frames was poor. This was also bad storytelling. It is established that the nanobot is what caused the amnesia, so why were other students affected? At this point, Sissi tells Ulrich that the other warriors are his own worst enemy. I can tell she's being written as the villain at this point, but when you look at it, she's not. From her perspective, when those people were introduced, her relationship fell apart like Correlware in Bikini Atoll. Avoiding them is a smart move on her part. Then again, that kind of isolating technique is also common to domestic violence abusers and cults. We then see a scene of Ulrich and Sissi in the park, followed by a scene that shows the amnesia is spreading. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie then figure out what's going on, that the nanobots are now spreading like viruses, and true to the idea, the students and faculty start passing out left and right. Not that it makes very much sense, but I'll take that if regular viruses can spread, nanobots can be made to spread as well. To the Factory and recycled footage! Jeremie and Aelita then forget that the tower scanning program exists, forget that the pulsations exist, and have her and the other 2 warriors look for an activated tower. For no other reason than stupidity, Aelita is left alone to look through the mountain sector, while Odd and Yumi are sent into a part of the Ice Sector we never see again after this episode, to look through that sector. Ulrich then has flashbacks to Swarming Attack, "Hooray, season 1 continuity!" as he finds the factory. At the same time, Yumi gets into a fight with a Krab. Ulrich then finds the Lab, and gets sent to Lyoko. If you notice the episode, Odd is right next to Yumi, and does nothing about the monster, which targets Yumi. This is pick on Yumi week all over again. Also, why did they dump a person with amnesia onto Lyoko?! The last thing they need there is a person with obvious serious mental problems! That's what Aelita is for! We then see Odd provide exposition to Ulrich as well as a Cheshire Cat shot, because we haven't done anything else innovative in this episode, why start now? Yumi and Aelita nearly reach the tower, then X.A.N.A. actually bothers to send in more monsters. For some reason, Yumi only has one fan, so she can't deal with all 4 krabs. Aelita knows she must do something, and encounters the Aelita options: :0. Act suicidal and/or crazy. :1. Attack it with a long single note of angry music. :2. Have an argument with it. :3. Use Energy Fields. The krabs can't talk, so 2 is out. It's not season 3 yet, so 3 is out, and everyone is having mental problems this episode, so option 0 is out. "And she was doing it before it was cool!" This leaves option 1. So she uses creativity to block a couple of the krabs. At the same time, we see Odd helping Ulrich learn to fight, then Jeremie tells them that they need the two of them to do something useful. We actually see a krab ignore Aelita to target Yumi at this point. Yumi gets devirtualized due to being an idiot. Aelita goes to deactivate the tower, while Odd and Ulrich work on the Krabs. Odd uses some homing arrow tricks that he never uses again until the episode Franz Hopper, then never again. Aelita then deactivates the tower. At least we don't have a "Just in Time" shot, where a laser beam halt in midair. After the return in time, we see Ulrich incinerate the nanobots. Why was that Bunsen burner active? Ulrich then makes the usual "Season 1 episode ending bad joke." Review Summary This episode was boring and uncreative. The premise was a cliche, and having Amnesia spread barely made sense. It only had two redeeming traits: first, this was a good piece to explore Sissi as a character. Second, it pointed out that mental healthcare in France is complete crap. The freaking nurse couldn't identify amnesia! As a member of the Autism community, I can say that this sort of mockery doesn't happen nearly often enough, especially in French media. With those two things being the only redeemers, this episode gets a 2/10. The lackluster attack was so mediocre it could have been part of Evolution, as was the plot. Category:Blog posts Category:Amnesia